Bad Wolf
by Jordanna Beynon
Summary: Rose is finally reunited with the Doctor after months of looking but something is wrong. Why can't he remember her? AU where Rose gets back with the Doctor after Doomsday 10xMartha 10xRose.
1. Reunited At Last

_This scene is set in the hospital where Martha works in_ _ **Smith and Jones**_

 _ **Rose's POV**_

It was a few months after I came back to my universe where I first met the Doctor. I had been pulled into the alternate universe by Pete and i was stuck with him ad my mum. Straight away I had gotten to work on finding a way of getting back to my old universe. I had found a TORCHWOOD in this reality and together we teamed up and worked on building RX13, which is another word for a Dimension Cannon. after 3 months of furious working and almost giving up, it was completed. I strapped it on and launched myself back into my original universe. I had gotten back but I was alone now, no family. I had successfully managed to get back and now for the last couple of months I have been searching for any mention of him, my Doctor.

I had gotten a job in a hospital as a cleaning lady. I chose this hospital because just recently it had "supposedly" been transported itself to the moon and there the patrons and staff had encountered 'space rhinos'. There had been reports of a doctor and a young woman saving the day by sending them away and getting the hospital back. The young woman had survived and still worked here so I thought I could get some information from her about this "doctor". Her name was Martha and she was a really nice and pretty female junior doctor of around 25.

I have been working at this hospital for around 2 months now and haven't heard a single whisper. I was starting to give up hope. it had been so long since i saw him. What if I never found my Doctor? Had I wasted all that time for nothing and gotten stuck here? I left my family back in the other universe. If I don't find the Doctor I don't know if I could get back. I had never told him but I loved him and would do anything to get him back again.

I was stirring my coffee when I overheard Martha talking to her friend who had also been transported with the hospital. Martha had been missing for around 2 weeks and had come into work today acting like she had never been away. I thought this was a pretty good indication of time travel. It reminded me of that time the doctor meant to drop me back 12 hours after we had met but accidentally sent me back 12 months later. I hadn't been able to explain where I was except for 'travelling'.

There was no explanation for where Martha had been during these couple of weeks but I think she didn't get fired for it because of the fact she had been one of the ones who had saved everyone and put the hospital back. Her and the doctor. Whether this doctor was my Doctor I didn't know. Martha was being questioned by her friend about where she had been.

I put down my coffee to try and listen.

"I thought the worst. Gone back to the moon or something" exclaimed her friend.

"I've just been traveling Tatiana" assured Martha.

"But where to?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" scoffed Martha.

"Are you travelling alone?" Tatiana said worriedly.

"I'm with the Doctor." Martha said. Tatiana then asked, "doctor who?"

I walked around the corner not believing my luck for overhearing this information. "Sorry" I said, "but I couldn't help overhearing your conversation. But who is this 'doctor' person?" I asked.

"Just a guy I've been travelling with". Replied Martha. She was attempting to just brush off the question but I pressured her for more information.

"What does he look like" I questioned and Martha answered "tall, really skinny, wears a suit, great hair, sort of sticks up in all directions and wears converse shoes."

"What's his personality like?" I asked.

Martha replied "Really insanely smart. Bit of a show off. He seems really happy most of the time but sometimes I've seen him when he's alone when he thinks I can't see him and he looks sad. He looks like he's forgotten something and a bit lost. Sometimes he just sits there staring off into space like he's remembering or trying to remember something but can't quite get it. He's really nice and we're just friends, nothing more."

I breathed a sigh of relief that the doctor hadn't completely gotten over me. I couldn't believe that I had finally found my Doctor after months of searching. I nearly gave up but I had finally found him again.

Just then, Martha's phone received a text. She glanced at who sent it and then got up "see ya guys. Thats him. I better go before he leaves without me." She joked. She then walked out of the room.

I excused myself pretending to get back to work but instead of turning left to go to the janitors closet, I went right to exit the hospital to follow Martha. She got into her car and drove off but I got into my car and followed her. I followed her to a junkyard. She parked her car at the entrance and got out. She started walking into the heart of the junkyard.

 _This scene is set in the junkyard where the Doctor was searching and battled the Master in The End Of Time._

 ** _Doctor's POV_**

I was running at full speed after the green scaled Silurian when I heard a shout. "Doctor!" It was Martha. I stopped and waited for her. she waved at me, smiling, and ran towards me. "So what's today?" she asked me when she had caught up. "Just a wild Silurian in the run, not harming anyone but I thought it would be kinder to take it back to the age it came from. I don't know how it got here" I scratched my head.

"Whats a Silurian?" asked Martha.

"Its a species from a few hundred million years ago. They were the original owners of the planet. Homo-reptilia. They all went underground because they thought the moon was about to crash into the planet but it was actually just coming into orbit."

They had changed quite a bit from when I last had seen them. Now they looked almost human yet before they looked like green fish-like people. I remembered the last time I saw them. It was quite a while ago. A few faces too.

Martha went wide-eyed. "Wow, so their technically human." she gasped, pulling me out of my memories. "yeah, but they went into cryogenic sleep and Homo-sapiens took over," I explained, "they're a kind, peaceful species, most of the time, so there's nothing to worry about."

Just then I spotted something out of the corner of my eye. A green body was running in the distance. "Over there" I said to Martha. "Stop!" I yelled at it. I felt sorry for it, so out of its time, alone and scared. It didn't know that I was trying to help it. Suddenly it stopped and looked at its wrist. It pressed a button and it vanished. I scanned the area with my Sonic Screwdriver and found time energy. It must have had a time vortex manipulator. Don't know where it got it from but I made a mental note to ask Jack next time I saw him.

 _ **Rose's POV**_

I had no idea how she knew where to go but the text must have told her. I waited a few minutes and then set of after her. I had been walking uphill for around 5-10 minutes when I reached the top of the hill. That was when I saw it.

The TARDIS. It looked so beautiful just parked there in the middle of the junkyard. It's striking shade of blue made it shine in the sunlight. The Doctor and Martha were nowhere to be seen. I walked over to the TARDIS and ran my hands over its engravings. I thought I would never see this beauty ever again.

Suddenly I heard a yell from somewhere in the distance. The wind was blowing in my face and had carried the sound towards me. I set off in that direction.

As I went over another hill I gasped. It was him. The Doctor. He looked exactly the same as I remembered him. Brown coat with a long trench coat that came down to the ground. He was facing away from me so I couldn't see his face and he couldn't see me. I couldn't wait to be reunited with him. I ran down the hill after him.

As I got closer I saw that he seemed to be looking for something. He still couldn't see me so I yelled out "Doctor". Unfortunately the wind was blowing towards me so he couldn't hear me. I ran closer and closer still.

"DOCTOR" I screamed out but he still couldn't hear me. My voice was starting to break and my eyes were welling up. I sprinted towards him closing the distance between us. "DOCTOR!" I hoarsely screamed one last time and he finally heard me and turned around. Before he could get a proper look at me I collided with his chest and wrapped my arms already him.

I squeezed him so tight I may have broken a couple of his ribs. I never wanted to let him go. Never again. I started uncontrollably crying. "I've missed you so much. I came back for you. Never leave me ever again. Please." I sobbed into his chest.

The Doctor was silent. He didn't say a word. I thought he might have been speechless but what I didn't know was that he was actually confused.

I stayed there in his arms for a few more seconds until I composed myself. I kept my arms around him but softened my grip. Then when I started thinking again I realised that's he wasn't embracing me back. He had his arms by his side. He stuttered for a second and then looked at me and said 3 words that stunned me. "Who are you?".


	2. The Hair

He can't have forgotten me. Did he really get over me that quickly? No, he must have been joking. I let go and stepped away. Now that I had done this, I got a proper look at him. Nothing had changed except his hair. Oh my god! His hair! The part that had usually stuck up at the front had had the ends dyed blonde like some kind of rebel teenager.

I stared at it for a bit, dumbfounded until I said, "It's me, Rose Tyler. Please don't joke around. I've missed you so much."

The Doctor just blankly looked at me.

Just then, Martha spoke up, "Rose, what are you doing here?" I couldn't think of anything to say so I just kept silent.

The Doctor finally broke out of his trance, reached up and put his arm on my shoulder. "I'm really sorry but I have no idea who you are and I don't think I've ever seen you before in my life."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It was my worst nightmare. If he had just forgotten then that meant that he had gotten over me but he didn't even know who I was. That meant there was something wrong. I could tell that he wasn't lying. He really had no idea who I was. I didn't know what to do. I hadn't prepared myself for this possibility.

"Please, you must know who I am." I pleaded, "I'm Rose Tyler. I traveled with you for almost 3 years. How could you have forgotten me already. It's only been 2 months. Well, for me it has".

The Doctor just looked at me. "I really don't know who you are." He said. "I'm actually kind of busy right now. I've got a thing, well, actually 4 things, well, actually 4 things and a lizard."

"A lizard?" I exclaimed. "Silurian" he explained. "Ok." I simply said. The name sounded familiar but then I realised that it reminded me of the Slitheen. I may not have seen him for a while but any sort of aliens or species he could find didn't manage to surprise me anymore. I thought nothing would since I met him but his hair just left me speechless every time I looked at it. It's just something I never thought he would do. Not the Doctor I remember.

"After I've dealt with the lizard then we can go back to my travel vehicle and sort this out."

"Do you mean your TARDIS?"

"Yeah, how did you know about that?"

"I used to travel with you. I've been in it. I know it's bigger on the inside". I explained.

 _This scene is set in the TARDIS_

It was about half an hour later and we were back in the TARDIS sitting on some chairs. He was sitting in his old chair that was a lot bigger than it looked. He kept questioning me. Asking if I was from another planet. "You said you came back. Back from where?" he asked.

"I'm from here but I got pulled into another universe but I built a dimension cannon with the help of TORCHWOOD and launched myself back into this universe. I lived here with my mom and worked here at a shop. I'm not an alien. I'm just human.

I couldn't believe I was explaining this to him of all people. "Why can't you remember me. I know so much about you. I know that you're a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey from the constellation of Kasterborous. You stole, or as you like to say 'borrowed' a malfunctioning and slightly broken TARDIS from a museum and ran away. You have two hearts and can regenerate. I've known you for 2 of your regenerations". I was getting exasperated by now but I continued. "With your first one you always wore a leather jacket and we battled Slitheen at Downing Street and we went to the year 5 billion and saw the Earth burn. We saw gas ghosts in the 1800's and gas mask zombies. I met the Daleks."

The doctors eyes widened at this piece of information but I ignored it and continued. "We went to Satellite 5 and that's where you regenerated." My voice choked up as I remembered this but I took a deep breath and kept going. "We battled the Sycorax on Christmas Day. We went to the 15th New York and Cassandra kept possessing us. I met Royal Werewolves and Sarah Jane Smith. I saw the Cybermen and a black hole. And then on the worst day of my life, I met the ghosts."

The Doctor looked at me with confusion. His eyes seemed to bore inside my mind to search for the truth so I explained that the ghosts turned out to be Cybermen that wanted to take over the planet "You managed to open The Void and suck all of the Cybermen back into hell but I started to get sucked into the hole too". My palms were starting to get sweaty and my voice was cracking. I had gone over this memory a thousand times but it still scared me. "My dad appeared and used his teleport to transport me to his alternate universe. I found a TORCHWOOD in that universe and started building my dimension cannon. About a month and a half later the machine was finished and I came back to this universe and I started searching for you. Any mention of you. I got a job in the hospital after it went to the moon and back because I thought you might have something to do with it. Now I'm here."

"Now do you believe that I know you? That I used to travel with you?" I asked the Doctor. "I'm not sure. I believe that you have done all of those things you said but I just don't know why I can't remember you or doing any of those things."

We both went silent for a few seconds while we were deep in thought.

Martha, who had been silent during this entire conversation finally spoke up. "What about the TARDIS archives? You mentioned they were impenetrable. If she really did travel on the TARDIS then it must have something in there." She said this as though it was obvious.

The Doctor looked surprised and a little bit proud of her that she remembered and said "good thinking Martha. Let's go find out." He then jumped out of his chair and ran to the archives.

Martha looked at me with surprise as though I was some kind of alien. "Is this true, that's you used to travel with him, before me?" For the first time while I had been onboard the TARDIS I felt as though I was intruding. "Yeah it's true. All of those things happened but I just don't know why he can't remember them." Martha put her hand on my shoulder reassuringly and smiled. "I'm sure he'll remember soon. Then when he does you can travel with us again."

I smiled and felt a little bit better but also a little bit worse at the same time. Hopefully it would turn out ok and maybe the TARIDS archives would have something but what if they didn't?

Just then the doctor popped up from around the corner and smiled brightly while he said "you coming or what. Hurry up". Martha just smiled and said "alright, alright we're coming". "I sure haven't missed that side of him" I said while giggling.

After walking for like what seemed forever we finally reached that TARDIS archives.

"Every single piece of information about everything including who has ever been inside the TARDIS and where it has ever been." Said the Doctor. He walked over to a keyboard and typed in some words. I couldn't read it because it was in Gallifreyian. the Doctor explained that he was searching for any history of a girl named Rose Tyler in the TARDIS. The TARDIS computer whirled and whizzed for a bit until it came up with an answer. No. Nothing.

I couldn't believe it. I thought that the TARDIS archives were impenetrable but maybe they can be altered and erased. Then a thought came to me. A bad thought I wished I had never imagined.

What if everything and everyone except me was telling the truth? What if none of it was real? Maybe it was all just in my imagination. Just a daydream and a few lies. Maybe I was ill, had a mental disjunction where I was hallucinating or in a coma. What if this was all made up? Maybe I was in a coma and aliens didn't exist. Maybe I was just being silly. Seriously? A time machine that's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside. I really did have a wild imagination. I was feeling really depressed right now that's maybe none of it was real. What can I do now though.

No. This was definitely all real. I couldn't be here right now if I had dreamt it all. I'm stuck here without my parents and had no way to get back. I moped over to a chair on the side of the room and slumped into it, trying not to break down. I didn't want to cry. I had worked so hard for everything I had done. Building the machine to get me here, coming back to my universe, getting a job. I spent months searching for information. All of that time wasted. Would the Doctor let me stay with them while I sorted all of this out or would he dump me like he did before, on a beach, stranded? I felt utterly hopeless.

Martha walked over and sat next to me. She reached and put her hand around my shoulder while she rubbed my back, trying to console me. "I'm sorry Rose. I'm sure you can still travel with us if that OK with the Doctor." She looked over at him with hope in her eyes. I didn't move. I felt almost embarrassed. I had made a fool of myself.

"Yeah, I'm sure that fine. Only if you want to" replied the Doctor. I finally looked up and minutely nodded my head. "Thank you". I quietly added.

The Doctor and Martha sombrely walked back to the main console while I stayed in the archives so think for a few minutes. I had messed up so bad. I had no idea what to do. I slowly got up and make my way back to the main console too.


	3. The Lazarus Experiment

_This scene is set in Martha's bedroom as seen in_ _ **The Lazarus Experiment**_

As I entered the console room I came to see the Doctor talking at 100 miles an hour while he raced around the console pressing buttons and pulling levers. It reminded me of the days he would be talking to me while he raced around.

The Doctor was taking Martha home to grab some fresh clothes and pack for more travelling ahead.

As we all stepped out of the TARDIS Martha went over to check her voice messages and there was one message.

"Oh my god Martha, so I got is new job working for some big science professor. I'm his new assistant..." I didn't know who it was but Martha didn't seem very interested with it.

"Boring." She mumbled as she hit the delete button.

Just as she did this her phone rang. It must have been turned off because it went straight to her answering machine.

"Martha," it was her mother, Francine. She sounded frustrated. I had had the misfortune of meeting her once or twice at the hospital. She wasn't a very nice lady. "Just ignore her," said Martha, embarrassed. "She'll go away."

"I don't know where you are but can you please stop ignoring me and just pick up the phone. Ok then, just pretend that your not home." She snarled angrily. Martha laughed. "I only called to say that your sister's on TV! On the news of all things. Just thought you might be interested." With his piece of information she sounded incredulous like she couldn't quite believe it herself.

"What!? Gasped Martha.

She rushed over to the TV and turned it on, sure enough, there was a pretty, young girl who looked a lot like Martha was standing behind a older man. I assumed the young girl was her sister because Martha then said, "how could Tish end up on the news?" Martha asked rhetorically.

We all watched the TV intently as the screen zoomed in on a man who looked around 80 years old. The caption explained that this was Professor Peter Lazarus. He was trying to explain what his invention was about and what it will do.

"Today, I will demonstrate a device that will change the world. With the push of a single button, I will change what it means to be human." He was standing outside the steps of a building. Martha and I both looked at the Doctor, expecting him to say something but he just walked back into the TARDIS. Martha turned back to the TV and I was about to get up to go into the TARDIS but just before I got up the Doctor poked his head back out and asked incredulously, eyebrows raised, "I'm sorry, did he just say 'change the way it means to be human."

This scene is set in the wardrobe seen in **The Christmas Invasion**

The Doctor was looking around in his giant wardrobe on the TARDIS for a black tuxedo to wear to the grand reveal of the professors machine tonight. I was searching for a black dress to wear. I was amazed at how many clothes the Doctor had in this wardrobe. There must have been thousands of items here.

Martha already had a plain, black cocktail dress she could wear so she wore that one. I found a beautiful dress that had sequins and sparkles and came just below the knee. 'This looks familiar' I thought to myself. Then I remembered why. It was the same dress I wore when I went to the 1800's and met Charles Dickens. It was the second adventure I had ever had with the Doctor. It was before he changed. We came across the gas ghosts. I had missed those adventures over the past few months. Why couldn't the Doctor remember those times?

As I was doing my makeup I saw the Doctor holding various suits, trying to figure out which one he should wear. I walked over to help him.

"No Doctor, not that one," throwing it off to the side. "Or that one." Doing the same as before. "Definitely NOT that one, why do you even own something like that, it's disgusting. Try that one and let me see." He looked at me, surprised but promptly took the black suit and walked into the change rooms to try it on.

He came out wearing it and looked at me, silently asking me if it looked alright. I nodded, smiling as I reached out and handed him a black bow tie. He looked at it with disgust but reluctantly took it and put it on.

I watched him with wonder as he brushed his, still amusing, brown and blonde hair. I still couldn't believe that it looked like that. It was ridiculous. I couldn't ever imagine him dying his hair. I went back to my makeup.

"Hey Doctor." I called out from across the giant aisle of clothes.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"When and _why_ did you dye your hair like that?"

"About a month ago" the Doctor replied. "Although I didn't actually dye it."

"What do you mean?" I asked, curiously. Raising my brow.

The Doctor explained; "Well I don't actually know exactly what happened to be honest. I was working on the inner matrix core building a simple transportation flux capacitor with a transferring gravity loop and when I finished I came out into the TARDIS console room and that's when Martha entered the room she took one look and burst out laughing."

I started giggling when I heard this, just imagining it. The Doctor continued anyway. "I had no idea what she was laughing at until she grabbed a mirror and showed me.  
It just sort of happened. It seems permanent. I mean it happened about a month ago but it's not going away."

"Did I have this the way you remembered me?" The Doctor then asked me.

"No. Definitely not. It's not something I ever thought you would do." I replied.

"Well you were right." He said jokingly. "I hated it at first, it reminded of the rebellious teenager I was about 700 years ago. Give or take 50 years.  
But i'm almost getting used to it. Still surprises me every now and again though." he said with a chuckle.

And with that, we headed back to the main console to go to the gala event.


End file.
